imlegendfandomcom-20200214-history
Krippin Epidemic
Origins In the year 2009 Dr. Alice Krippin (a British scientist) genetically engineered the measles virus to cure cancer and tested the virus on 10,009 patients that all had different strains of cancer, miraculously all of them survived, everyone thought it was the start of something great, but it would be something that would bring the world to its knees The Outbreak Although The patients were cancer free they began to experience rabies like symptoms which made them go berserk and bite anyone within reach which caused the infection to spread, shortly after the virus went airborne with a new strain that had a 90% mortality rate, 1% remained the same but the remaining 9% became strong killing machines that fed on the 1% of remaining humans. New York City The first known outbreak occurred in New York City on Christmas Eve, there was panic everywhere as people fled to evacuation centres to evacuate out of Long Island on helicopters to Staten Island and New Jersey, others took boats across the Hudson to New Jersey, Staten Island or anywhere else they could go. Many where already infected though so the United States Air Force bombed the bridges in Manhattan that lead off the island. Soon after infected attacked checkpoints and jumped on a helicopter sending it spinning out of control into another that contained Neville’s family, killing them and everyone else onboard. After the evacuation the population of New York City slowly died out leaving only Darkseekers and an immune called Neville. New York City authority (at least NYPD) presumably maintained the governance in Queens until 44 days after outbreak. But in that time, NYPD (and maybe other security bureaus) could not gain full control over the city. It is shown that dead bodies were lying on many of the roads and Darkseekers were chasing the police vehicle. (I Am Legend Awakening: Fighting Chance) Miami New Delhi On Christmas Eve, the K.V virus had mutated causing it to go airborne and not only spread it to the rest of NY, but also to the rest of the world. New Delhi was one of the cities that had fallen to the K.V outbreak in India, It is assumed that nobody in New Delhi was immune to K.V as the city lies in ruins (I Am Legend Awakening: Shelter), It is also shown that Vatsala and her family went to a bunker within their home, before her father had closed it though, Vatsala had gone to her boyfriend Pritam, and kissed him infecting herself. She soon turns into a Darkseeker and kills her family along with Pritam consuming the last of their remains, and killing her little brother. São Paulo Hong Kong It is most likely that in this city that the Krippin virus wiped out most of the population and destroyed the city, the only immune was Jinghua Xu who lived in an apartment, one day at dawn she went up to a destroyed bridge and committed suicide by jumping off the ledge after giving up hope, leaving the city to Darkseekers. Colorado Central America =